Knights of War
The Knights of War are a Loyalist 23rd 'Sentinel' Founding and rare Successor Chapter of the highly venerated White Scars. The Knights of War are notable for their duality of character - being a highly aggressive and bellicose Chapter which are brutal to their foes almost to the point of savagery - but are also known for their nobility of character. Chapter History Chapter Home World Saraj is a fertile Feudal world with lush greenery, soaring mountains and azure seas, which, at the time of the Colonization , had achieved a black powder level of technology. The dominant Saraj empire at the time of the Colonization was an organized aristocracy which had conquered most of the planet with well-equipped and highly disciplined armies. Armoured horsemen and densely packed blocks of infantry had won every campaign their ruler. This Feudal world has proven to be an excellent recruiting ground for prospective Aspirants of the Chapter due to the harsh conditions of the people of Saraj are forced to endure. Fortress-Monastery Tengeriin or the "Celestial Castle", is the formidable fortress-monastery of the Knights Of War. Set in the peaks of snow and ice between the world's four tallest peaks of the Kurk Montains. These peaks are known for its extreme cold and treacherous conditions. The bitter cold, deadly hazards, and other dangers threaten those when are foolhardy (or suicidal) enough to venture forth and dare threaten the Knights Of War' domain. Many deadly traps line the path towards the Chapter's citadel, these includes deadfalls of snow, patches of crevasses, and deadly slippery ramps. A wintry grave awaits those who are foolhardy enough to assail these peaks. The Knights Of War' fortress-monastery has been reinforced over the years with adamantium to make it exceptionally strong. The walls are quite smooth and coated with snow and ice. The entire citadel is cold, more so than is comfortable for baseline humans. Ceiling height in most rooms averages at 20 feet. Notable Campaigns Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks *''Noyan-Khan'' - Current title used when referring to the Chapter Master of the Knights Of War. This is a bygone rank within the White Scars Legion of old, utilised by the senior commanders who were in charge of separate ordu; divisional-size formations within the ancient White Scars Legion, sometimes comprised of up to twenty Zuuns. *''Jagutu-Darga'' - The Space Marine officer who commands an entire Knights Of War Jagun or 'Zuun' (Company), and is essentially the Chapter's version of a standard Space Marines company Captain. Like the Noyan Khan, the Chapter's Darga are chosen by its Stormcallers, who oversee a series of physical, mental and spiritual trials when a vacancy opens to determine which of the Knights Of War' Battle-Brothers are worthy of being elevated to command the fellows of his Brotherhood. Specialist Ranks *'Stormcaller' - The Shuurga Duudagch, or 'Stormcallers' are the Knights Of War equivalent of a standard Chapter's cadre of Librarians, though the Stormcallers are steeped in the deeply-ingrained mystical traditions of the tribal shamans and holy men who rode the plains of their ancestor's home world of Chogoris. The Stormcallers believe that their powers are connected to the animistic spirits of the land and the air, and that as long as these natural forces fight alongside them, the Knights Of War will always be victorious. These elemental, animistic beliefs and the highly stylized Force Staffs used by Stormcallers tie these warrior-mystics to their shamanistic past on the steppes of Chogoris. The Stormcallers are the ones who continue the traditions of inducting Neophytes and newly elevated Noyan-Khans of their Chapter. The other responsibilities of the Stormcallers include teaching Aspirants the core beliefs of their Chapter. They firmly believe it is the manifest duty of the White Scars and their Successor Chapters to destroy the enemies of the Imperium, awaiting the day that that Emperor will rise again, signaling the return of their lost Primarch and the beginning of the next Great Crusade to unify all of humanity. *''Emchi'' - Emchi is the name given by the Knights Of War in the ancient Chogorian dialect to their Chapter's Apothecaries. *''Ariun Khün'' - The Ariun Khün or 'Holy Man' are the Knights Of War's equivalent of a Chaplain of a standard Chapter. *''Saitai Rait'' - The Saitai Rait or 'Forge Wright', are the Knights Of War' equivalent of a Techmarine of a standard Chapter. Line Ranks *''Darga'' - A Space Marine equivalent of a standard Space Marine Sergeant, who oversees an Arban (Squad), a military unit of 10 Battle-Brothers. *''Akh Daichin'' - The Akh Daichin or 'Brother-Warrior' is the equivalent of a fully-fledged battle-brother of the Knights Of War Chapter. Specialist Formations *''Kheshig'' - The elite cadre of warriors who make up the most veteran and skilled warriors within the Chapter. A select few serve as the personal Honour Guard of the Noyan-Khan and his subordinate commanders when on campaign prosecuting the Emperor's wars. *''Sagyar Mazan'' - The ancient Chogorian tradition of granting mercy to those who have committed a treacherous act or committed a catastrophic failure. Instead of being rewarded with a quick death delivered by the hand of a warrior's superior, they are sometimes granted mercy, and their punishment is commuted to exile due to mitigating circumstances. Those exiled from their Brotherhood are known as penitents, or the Sagyar Mazan, and it is their fate to undertake a Death Oath - to seek out an honourable death and in doing so, wash away any stain of honour. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Knight Of War appears to be stable and initially displayed no aberrations or mutation. However, with the introduction of genetic material form the steppes tribesmen, the genome seems to have inherited their wild savagery and thirst for war. Despite the teachings of the Khans and Stormseers, it is not unheard of for tribal feuds to flare up between fellow squad members. In addition to this, there have been several recorded instances where Knight Of War Brotherhoods have bloodily exceeded their mission objectives, such as the infamous "Slaughter of the Orks". Whether such incidents are as a result of some inherent flaw in the Knight Of War' genetic material or came about after the integration of the tribesmen is unknown, but the Adeptus Mechanicus is eager to know which. The White Scars Successor Chapters are all equally ferocious and fine examples of the combat teachings of Jaghatai Khan. Primarch's Curse: Chogorian Savagery It is unknown whether the controlled savagery of the Knight of War came originally from Jaghatai Khan, or from the wild and fierce people of Chogoris themselves, or even some combination of the two, but whatever the cause, there is a ferocity within their hearts and their blood that grants them great power, but which also threatens to consume all that they are and damn them. All Knight of War and their white scars brothers are watchful for this necessary yet insidious savagery, and it is only with great discipline, humble introspection and often the watchfulness of their Battle-Brothers that they can hope to master themselves. All Knight of War are watchful for this necessary yet insidious savagery, and it is only with great discipline, humble introspection and often the watchfulness of their Battle-Brothers that they can hope to master themselves. When the Chapter's genetic curse manifests itself in an affected Battle-Brother, it comes on in two stages: *'Stage 1 - A Moment Unrestrained': The Battle-Brother's discipline begins to slip and falter, allowing brief moments of untamed ferocity to emerge in the heat of battle. Often, the Battle-Brother will not even know that he is succumbing to this savagery, and it requires the presence of his Brothers to warn him of his failure. *'Stage 2 - Suppressed Rage': Within the darkest reaches of the Battle-Brother's mind lurks the shadow of his rage and fury, seeking any opportunity to emerge, and causing the Battle-Brother to become belligerent and quick to anger. Chapter Combat Doctrine Since its foundation, the Knights of War have only increased their mastery of mobile warfare. His assaults remind those of the White Scars in their most aggressive stage. Appearing from all sides, the only warning of its arrival is the thunder of the engines when the motorcycles appear on the horizon. The attacks are hard and fast, leaving behind a spooky silence when the War Knights retreat even though the victory could have been easily obtained if they had continued fighting. Such tactics are considered stupid by many strategists, since they allow an unsuspecting enemy to entrench themselves, but such is the brutality of the first blow, that the enemy is demoralized and terror spreads insidiously. The War Knights watch amused how the enemy force rips from within, unable to withstand the fear of a second attack that can come at any moment. Where War Knights ride, destruction follows. Its ability to isolate the weak link from any defensive force causes devastation throughout the line. A previously safe flank is surrounded by the enemy, while an enemy that is believed to be attacked wakes up to see no enemy but to hear the screams of men from the back defensive lines. There have been occasions when the bravery of the enemies has prevailed, and instead of disintegrating, a united and reinforced community continues to rise against the War Knights. Such insults are treated harshly, and few heretics, mutants and xenos have emerged unharmed. Chapter Recruitment Recruitment for new Neophytes by the Knights of War is solely from the feral lands of their homeworld, Saraj. The bloodlines remains strong throughout the tribes as the leaders of the various nomad communities know that every generation, their warriors can be selected by the Knights of the Mountain for travel and fight in the stars. Even though the Knights of War remain apart from the tribes of Saraj, their presence is not hidden when observing a battle between tribes. The presence and knowledge that these living legends of their world are looking on and judging their conduct inspires the combatants to fight all the harder in the presence of these living legends, sternly judging their worthiness to be raised up and join their ranks, to hunt across the stars. After a conclusion of a battle, one or sometimes several warriors, even those chosen that are on the point of death, are led away by the silent Knights of War, never to be seen again, unless they too might return one day to witness battle and choose the next generation of Space Marines. These youths are not mourned for they have been chosen to become demi-gods, to fight amongst the stars and slay the enemies of the "Sky-Father" (the Emperor of Mankind) for eternity. Chapter Beliefs The Knight of War share the beliefs of their Primarch, venerating the Emperor as the Ultimate Uniter of Mankind, but not as a God and so they do not hold the Imperial Creed as their faith and have little regard for the Ecclesiarchy. It is the Knight of War' belief that it is their duty to destroy the enemies of the Emperor in preparation for the day when He will rise from the Golden Throne to begin a new Great Crusade to unify the galaxy. On that day, Jaghatai Khan will return from the void to lead the Chapter and their succesors once more. The Chapter believes that as long as the elemental, animistic powers of air and land heed the call of the Storm Seers the Knight of War will never falter on the field of battle. All Knight of War bear the long, ritual facial scar that is called an Honour Scar and is the mark they receive when they are fully accepted into the Chapter as Neophytes. Notable Knights Of War Chapter Wargear & Equipment *''Guan Dao'' (Power Lance) - A signature weapon of the Knights of War, the Guan Dao is a Chogorian glaive, a Power Lance. Considered blessed weapons, a Guan Dao possess a two-metre long metal shaft with a single-edged, curved blade which is primarily used by Knights of War Astartes to extend their reach or to increase angular momentum, and thus striking power, when the weapon is swung. This makes the Guan Dao ideal for charging from the back of vehicles or striking at foes while beyond the reach of their weapons. When used in close combat on foot, its purpose is more to disarm an opponent and to deflect their strikes. *'Scimitar Blade (Power Sword)' - One of the favoured weapons of the tribes of the Knights of War is the scimitar -- a light, curved blade well-suited to their mounted style of warfare. It is to little surprise that the armouries of the Storm Riders contain many power swords forged in the style of traditional Chogorian scimitars. Chapter Relics Chapter Fleet Battle Barges *''Xenosbane'' -''' Flagship of the 1st Zuun *Horse of War -''' Flagship of the 2nd Zuun *''The Steppe Horseman'' -''' Flagship of the 3rd Zuun Strike Cruisers *Fast Hope - Flagship of the 4th Zuun *Phantom of Rider - Flagship of the 5th Zuun *Whispers of Night - Flagship of the 6th Zuun *Herald of War -''' Flagship of the 7th Zuun *''Warrior of Steppe'' '-' Flagship of the 8th Zuun *''Silence of the Hunt'' -''' Flagship of the 9th Zuun *Spirit of Yesugei -''' Flagship of the 10th Zuun Other *'30 Escort Craft' Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Knights ff War primarily wear predominately black coloured power armour with red trim. The Chapter's Apothecaries have their battle-plate painted entirely in red, save for the backpack, right shoulder pauldron and helmet, which are all black and have a red vertical stripe painted down the centre of the helmet. The Knights of War base their totemic iconography on the imagery utilised by the Seraj tribes from which they are recruited. This usually takes the form of jagged scimitar blade or horses designs painted onto their armour and helmets, echoing ritual scarification applied to the flesh beneath. In addition, the Knights of War display their company and squad markings on their knees or greaves as opposed to showing them on their shoulder guards. The red-coloured squad specialty symbol (Tactical, Assault, Devastator, or Veteran) is indicated on the right shoulder guard while the Chapter iconography is prominently displayed on the left shoulder armorial. Squad markings are displayed on the left poleyn (knee plate). Sergeants also bear the company markings upon their armour's right greave. Knights of War Bikers' helmets usually display tribal markings as well. Chapter Badge The Knight of War' Chapter badge is a stylised armoured knight on a horse, exemplifying their style of warfare. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Knights Of War About the Knights Of War Category:Imperium Category:White Scars Successors Category:ThePrimeInvictarus Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:23rd Founding